User talk:BennyRabbit
Welcome to my Talk Page Hello, visitors! This is my Talk Page, though I'm certain you already knew that. As an Admin, I'd be happy to help you with nearly anything you bring to my attention, but of course you must first bring it to my attention. Just drop me a line here and don't forget to sign your post so that I can respond on your Talk Page! I'll also post the same response here just in case. I'm covering all my bases. I hope you enjoy your time here on the wiki! Live long and prosper; May the Force be with you, [[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 04:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi I made you an admin (sorry about the late message)! If you want test your "powers" you can use this [[User:Example|this page]] for testing! Ask me if you need help!--[[User:Breawycker|Breawycker]] [[User talk:Breawycker|Wazzz up!?]] 19:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again, and no problem about a late message. I will do my best to use my "powers" for good. (: Thanks! --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 00:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) MY EDITS WERE TAKEN OFF!!! WHY? Hi! I was just wondering.. Why d'you take off my picture in the Atticus Dean Mitchell Gallery and my edit in the Episodes page ( episode: Die Pod). I was kinda dissapointed that you took it off because I felt that the was the only way I could help since I don't know where half the things are in this website. And I actually had time that day to do something in the website. I know it sounds like I'm angry and I'm blaming you but I'm not. I just really wanna know why... so reply back soon! :) [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 17:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 17:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it, really. I'm glad you're not angry and for bringing your concerns to my attention. I removed your picture in the [[Atticus Dean Mitchell/Gallery|Atticus Dean Mitchell Gallery]] because it qualifies as fanart, which is any picture revised or edited by a fan. We use screenshots or official artwork from the show. You can check our [[My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki Standards|Wiki Standards page]] under "Different Pictures" for confirmation. Your picture was a nice collage of the actor, but it is categorized as fanart, so we can't keep it. I'm sorry. You can however use the picture on your User Page or as your icon! Also, you will notice that it wasn't your edit specifically that I removed from the Die Pod section of the [[Episode Guide]]. This is because the whole section needed work. Your edit actually helped because it brought that to my attention! I'm glad you took the time to tell me your concern! I hope this cleared it up. I understand what you mean by feeling it's the only way you can help out. I was new on a wiki before (not this one) and never could get an edit anyone would leave up. I don't contribute there anymore since it's so populated already, but this wiki is in great shape for new users to help out. If you ever have a question about where something is located, just leave me another message here and I'll be glad to give you an answer! Also, for future reference, it may seem like whenever you make an edit, someone revises it soon. This is probably because it comes up on the Recent Activity page and is noticed. Sometimes a new edit could have spelling or grammar errors and it needs to be fixed. Sometimes a new edit is unnecessary and is undone. An unecessary edit is one that adds information that isn't quite needed. Ask yourself before making an edit if what you're going to write is needed or if it adds to what is already on the page. If what is already on the page is sufficient without your edit, you don't need to write it. We're not here to repeat the whole show; just tell important information about it. This might clear up why any of your future edits are removed. It happens to me, too. I hope that explained your questions! If you need any more help or have any other questions about edits or the wiki, don't hesitate to ask! -- [[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 19:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for replying. It meant a lot. I think your a good admin 'cuz that was fast! I sent it to you then 2 hours later you replied! Now that's what I call a good admin! Anyway I get why you took down the picture and the edit. Its ok. Kinda makes feel a bit more better to know why it was taken down. It's kinda hard to earn badges and stuff even though i've added like a lot of pics and edits. But it's ok, I can handle it and I'll find my way around the site! Well thanks for the reply... [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You are very welcome. I remember when I was new on other wikis and questions I had wouldn't be answered properly for a good week and edits I made were removed because I was new and the remover didn't read the whole thing. I appreciate you telling me I'm a good admin! I've never been an admin before, so I'm glad I'm doing a good job in your book. (: I just noticed that you've added a different picture to the [[Atticus Dean Mitchell/Gallery|gallery]]. That's what we like to see. Keep up the good work. Making edits to earn badges can be difficult. Sometimes it takes time. I think that when the second season premieres we'll have plenty of opportunities for improving the wiki and there will be lots of work to do! A good way to find edits to make, if you haven't already discovered it, is the Random Page button. If you click on it, it will, as it says on the tin, take you to a random page of the wiki. If you see something wrong with that page, like a grammar or factual error, go ahead and change it. Just don't do what many new users trying to move up the scale do and just switch a few words around that really don't need to be, as this can sometimes be removed and does not make one a more reliable editor. I hope that suggestion helped! Leave me a [[User_talk:BennyRabbit|message]] if you ever need anything! --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 14:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) See what I mean! Thanks for the advice! [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I've been checking your newest edits and wanted to say good job! (: I also wanted to say I was going to make a little change to the [[Gord]] page and fix the capital L in like to make it one sentence as it reads smoother. I'm not taking it off because it was a bad edit; I'm editing a new edit because you brought it to my attention. Just so you don't think I'm saying one thing and doing another. Keep up the good work! You're doing great! --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 14:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) aawww...thanks! [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 14:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! The pictures you're adding are really good! I have one more tip: don't limit your edits to just Talk Pages of other main pages (not User Talks, Page Talks--leave as many user messages as you want). It's an easy way to earn more achievement points for making edits, but the edits are very often ignored and aren't generally considered reliable edits, rather than making a factual edit to a page to add to what is already there. It may seem very difficult to gain edits without making Talk Page edits, but having a whole bunch of Talk Page edits generally doesn't give you any higher reputation than a person with a few really good simple edits, like putting a capital letter where it needs to be or deleting speculation on a Pairings page. I'm just saying this because I noticed you were making plenty of Talk Page edits, which is fine, but just wanted to warn you that you shouldn't limit yourself to them. (: Again, I'm watching your edits (I don't mean that to be creepy) and think you've got a great start. --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 14:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) your benny story Hi! Again. I know that this might be a bit annoying and stalker-like, but I read your story about Benny and Melanie on quizzazz (don't know how to spell it) that you probably wrote a long time ago and don't remember it. But anyway, I thought it was brilliant. I saw that you wrote stories (you mentioned in your profile page) and I decided to read them. They were really good and well written and very descriptive. I didn't understand the Star Wars and Back to the Future stuff (because I have never watched them in my life) but I felt it was still excellent. I'm telling you this because it said comment and rate at the bottom of the page and since I didn't want to make a [http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:BennyRabbit&action=edit&section=4# Preview] {C profile because I won't probably use it again, I thought I'd just tell you hear. I like writing stories myself, and I actually have a story due for tomorrow for english. And I had like a writer's block. Then I read your story then I had an idea. It's nothing like your story- like there's nothing in common whatsoever! Well, I'll stop irritating you now and let you get on with your life. I just thought I'd say something toy you about your Benny story. [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 15:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 15:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SO much! Actually, I'm still writing those-- I only started that a week or two ago and am still updating! I ought to update maybe today or tomorrow if you're interested. I'm not at ''all'' annoyed; in fact, I'm utterly thrilled! I understand if you didn't get the Star Wars and Back to the Future references (they are a little nerdy). In my opinion, any girl involved at all with Ethan and Benny needs to be nerdy enough to keep up with them. (: Those are my favorite movies. Your comment here is more than fine, it's brilliant, and I appreciate it ''so'' much! It's always a gamble, throwing one's work out there for the world. I'm glad you were inspired by the story. Inspiration doesn't need to be copying or even related, but if it made you think, my efforts are worth it. I hope you get a good grade on your story! Good luck! Also, I'm never irritated to get a message, particularly with feedback on my story! Thank you ''so ''much again! You can't imagine how thrilled I was to read that! :D --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 18:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I will keep reading them. They're good. It is a gamble, showing the world your work since there are millions of people who have opinions. I'm so glad you're not irritated with the comment. I thought I was being annoying. 18:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) 18:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no, not annoying! Never annoying. When I see that little "You have new messages" notification I get all excited. Hooray, someone has not only read my work, but they're telling me about it! How wondeful! Or maybe, yes! Somebody needs help and I can help them! You're never annoying to leave a message here, no matter what it's about! Don't hesitate if you have something to say. (: Also, I happen to notice, as I'm assuming it was you who responded, going by the username in the signature, you didn't seem to be logged in, thus only bringing up an IP address. Just thought I'd mention in case it ''wasn't'''' '''''you and just somebody else. So you don't think I'm crazy. (: --[[User:BennyRabbit|BennyRabbit]] 18:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hi.i luv your blog:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1[[User:Iluvmatthewknight|Iluvmatthewknight]] 17:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) hi! it's me. again. Anyiway, I just read the next chapter of sparks fly and the author's note. I literally just scanned throogh it because my sister is getting mad at me for being on the wiki everyday. As a i was saying, the chapter was good. again i didn't undertand the doctor who 'cause i've never watched but the rest was fine. lexi's a vampire? (form what understood when i was scanning through) it. never thought of thait happening- i thought that was a nice twist/touch to the story. i just realised that sarah or erica wasn't on it when i read the thing with the link on the page. anyway i thought it was excellent as always! [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 17:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 17:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh...Lexi is not a vampire...I thoght she was because as I was scanning through it, the words "sharp and "shiny than a normal person's ought to be" jumped out and immediately thought "OMG, she's an mean-girl vampire!" I didn't think she would be anything else i.e. normal or something else mythical. It is pretty weird that she has a mouthfull of retactable fangs. I'm glad to be a deticated reader! Can't wait till the next chapter...:)[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 19:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) Hi! I just read the the next chapter (chapter 4) properly again be ause as I said I just scanned throgu it yesterday. Anyway, how does melanie and lexi know about ethan is a seer and benny is a spellmaster and rory is a vampire? I thought now one knew those things except for erica and sarah and of course ethan, benny and rory. I know that it's a stupid question but I'm really confused and it's really annoying me because melanieonly met benny. It seems like melanie knows a lot about benny...like she was stalking him or something. But she's probably not stalking benny. Anyway, I really want to know why...so please reply back soon. You don't need to tell me the whole explanation of why...I just need an explanation.[[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 17:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) Ooohhhh... I get it! I can be a bit of a blonde sometimes(though I'm not a blonde). I must read the story again, instead of scanning through them. I am so busy this year that I literally have like 2 minutes to read the story. I have a massive exam next year so I'm busy studying. Anyway, I totally get it now. I can't wait till the next chapter to see what is lexi if she's not human and what happens to benny and melanie. Can't wait! [[User:Atticusmitchell-hot!:)|Atticusmitchell-hot!:)]] 20:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Atticusmitchell-hot!:) Hi, I read your stories (both) on quizzazz and I gotta say they were really good. I won't say they were brilliant, but they were fine. First of all, let me introduce myself as a new writer (I published my first book some months ago and I'm working on two novels right now), so I think I might help telling you what I think of your stories. I really liked them a lot and I just spent a very good time reading them. The only thing I would advise you to improve is the description stuff, because the stories are mostly composed of dialogues, and the descriptions are someway poor. But keep going, they're really good tales and you kinda have writing talent. [[User:Kroenen thuzad|Kroenen thuzad]] 17:51, December 26. 2011 You're welcome, but you don't have to say thanks, after all the talent is yours - you wrote those stories, not me. I only have to say I can feel what person is a good writer, and who's not. And I'm always glad to see that there are other young and good writers out there, like me. I have a lot of friends that write too, but we're skilled in diferent themes - one of us writes police tales, other girl writes poems, other writes her own thoughts... and me, well, what I'm relly good at is writing terror tales, maybe I can't write other things, but horror runs through my veins. So, thank you for congratulate me, and remember - if you need any help with horror or science fiction writings, just tell me and I'll be pleased to help! [[User:Kroenen thuzad|Kroenen thuzad]] December 27, 2011 First of all, happy New Year 2012! About what you said of me and my friends working together on a single proyect, we've already thought of that, and we wanted to write one book gathering some of our respects tales. I'll tell my publisher in the future, when we've developed this proyect properly, but we think it could work, who knows! About your new uploadings, I'm reading them right now, so maybe in a couple of days I will be able to tell you what I think about your full story. By the way, yesterday I watch The Chronicles of Narnia on the TV, and I thought of your Melanie & Benny story (because of Melanie's battlecry). I think... if I'd been Edmund, I'd have joined Jadis (I know, I'm a mischievous boy ;D). By the way, if you want, you can contact me by this email -- kroenenthuzad@gmail.com [[user:Kroenen thuzad|Kroenen thuzad]] January 4, 2012 Hey, I'm back! I finally finished reading your story, and yes, of course I see an improvement - you did include more descriptions as I advised you and I think the result is quite good. And I'm quite happy with the argumental line. Even when I firstly thought that a Goblin wouldn't be the best magical-creature-enemy, you write it in a really convincing way (Toronto world capital for Goblins? That gives me the creeps!). About Melanie transformation into a fledgling, I'll say I didn't expect it at all, in fact, I didn't quite believe it in first time, but you fixed any possible argumental problems easily, which is not an easy thing. I give an B+ to your work. The only things I didn't like or understand at all are: #Why Lexi took a photograph of Benny and Melanie, making the whole school think they're a couple, 'cause I don't understand what benefits would Lexi exactly get of it (I guess is because your story is planned to have some dosis of romance and that was the only way to unite Melanie and Benny) #Related with the previous one, I don't see why Lexi is so worried about killing Benny and Ethan (and Melanie). Really - I know they're paranormal hunters and all that stuff, but maybe she would have achieved her plan of getting to Toronto without involving them. Don't you think it's Lexi the one who ruined her own plan by involving Benny, Ethan and Melanie? (Again, I guess if she wouldn't have been worried about what Benny and Ethan would do to her plan, and consequently not attacking them, there would be no story ;)) #Sarah and Erica don't appear in the whole story! Why? Did you argue with them and you don't wanna know anything about 'em again?? In some way, Sarah has been replaced by Melanie, don't you think so? #I gotta confess that I wait for Melanie and Benny kissing at the end of the story, but I see you're not as sentimental as I am... That's all. I just spent a really good time reading your MBAV story, and I hope you to write more fanfiction on the series (or maybe a totally different thing) and ask me for checking it (if you want of course). [[user:Kroenen thuzad|Kroenen thuzad]] 16th January 2012. About your answers, I think they're convincing, so I guess I finally understand all the story. Unfortunatelly I'm not Canadian or American, so that's the reason why I didn't get the sophomores stuff at the first time, though now I read what you explained to me I can compare it with what I have in my country - is a sophomore 17-18 years old? I'm Spanish, by the way, you know, right crossing the Atlantic Ocean, in Europe (now this is the part you write me back telling how wonderful I speak English, because you thought I where from Canada hehe... no google translator, I promise ;D). About what you said of Melanie and Benny kissing, I understand you. I'm writing a novel right now and I fear I'll have to include some kisses or romance in it, but I feel ridiculous when I try something minimally romantic! In the other hand, I feel really comfortable when I write from the main antagonist's P.O.V. (you guess - cruel, cold, distant but polite...), but never mind! Now that I have read your story, I really feel bad because, though I can let you read what I write, you're probably not understanding it, because it's written in Spanish - you don't speak Spanish, right?. Anyway, now that I know you're fan of Harry Potter (I'm not at all though I've seen all the movies and read all the books excepting 1 and 3) I would like to send you a summary of my new book, which plays also the life of mages and sorcerors in a similar - with substantial differences - way as JK Rowling did. Maybe you can judge its content and, as a Harry Potter-and-fantasy-like-that fan, tell me what's ok and what's not. I'll be pleased if you continue letting me reading your stories, and please, feel free to contact me by mail (I think I wrote it a few messeges above). It's '''kroenenthuzad@gmail.com'''. Oh! By the way - you're the admin, right? I guess you have permission to fix and check all the articles in this wiki, so I'll let you know that there's a wrong data that appears in some articles, referring to the nationality of the main characters. For example, it's written that Benny and Ethan are American, but I have discover that they're NOT. If you see carefully Doug's car's license plate during the chapter ''Doug the Vampire Hunter'', you can read "Ontario" on it, which means Whitechapel is in Ontario, Canada, which in turn means that Ethan, Benny, Sarah... are not American, but Canadian. You should fix it ;) [[user:Kroenen thuzad|Kroenen thuzad]] 17th January 2012.